User talk:Hyper Zergling
Hi, welcome to Dragonball Fanon Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Cuber page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Chester Patrick (Talk) 02:38, 1 August 2009 no hostility at all I agree with you man. But I have no power over such things. ur gonna have to talk to an admin--Dusk-sama (対談) 23:57, May 21, 2010 (UTC) :I wish I was. I wish I was. if I was the articles I find crappy'd be gone -.- Dusk-sama (対談) 00:30, May 22, 2010 (UTC) Administration I agree some articles are completely non-canon but I can't read them all and unfortunately, I do not know how to create templates. Perhaps if I can find out how to add admins, I will add you so you can help me add sections at the top that say whether they are non-canon. I will start doing this, but it may take me sometime as I contribute frequently on other wikis. As for your advice on Dragon Ball ST, I couldn't take your advice as I had nearly finished the story and I now have so I would have to rewrite the strory again. Thanks [[User:SSWerty|''' SS']][[User talk:SSWerty|'Werty ]] 01:09, June 3, 2010 (UTC) Cool. I'll look into how to add admins. [[User:SSWerty| SS']][[User talk:SSWerty|'Werty ]] 01:43, June 3, 2010 (UTC) Bad news. It seems I can't add you as an admin as I am not a beaurocrat and to add people as admins and such, you need to be one. Sorry [[User:SSWerty| SS']][[User talk:SSWerty|'Werty ]] 02:54, June 3, 2010 (UTC) Template It looks good. I did however, notice that one of the links leads to the Halo Wiki. I am on holiday at the moment so I will less active for a number of days but I'll be back soon. [[User:SSWerty| SS']][[User talk:SSWerty|'Werty ]] 21:38, June 4, 2010 (UTC) : I feel we're going to need some rules for this. It should not be put on crossover pages and should only be used on pages which directly contradict canon that do not say in the page that it contradicts canon. We should compile a list of ules on the discusion page of the template. Also, what are we supposed to type into articles to get the template to appear? [[User:SSWerty| SS']][[User talk:SSWerty|'Werty ]] 04:41, June 7, 2010 (UTC) : Okay. We should start compiling a list of rules on the talk page now. [[User:SSWerty| SS']][[User talk:SSWerty|'Werty ]] 04:53, June 7, 2010 (UTC) Dragon Ball VT Frieza may be alot stronger than King Kai but that doesnt mean his techniques are useless and well we kind of just ignore the fact that king Kai's planet is destroyed 05:14, July 30, 2010 (UTC) :Its fanfic it isnt canon at all i don't know if u noticed but vegeta can go ssj3 he cnt in the series that isnt canon its fanfic i can do w.e i wnt if i wnt to make a planet exist then i can i can make vegeta know the Kamehameha wave if i wnt to i understand what your trying to say i think but in my fanfic King Kai's planet was wished bak with the dragonballs 19:07, July 30, 2010 (UTC) VT Your saying fanfics should always follow canon. Well, in my fanfic has Goku and Vegeta dead, one year after the end of DBZ. 10 years after the end, Vegeta and Goku are alive in healthy in canon. So does my story suck because I'm not following canon? It's called fanon because it's fan material, it doesn't have to follow canon. 09:54, July 30, 2010 (UTC) Well, the story does not have to always follow canon. 10:02, July 30, 2010 (UTC) My face just met my palm, because even if it isn't a alternate timeline fic, it ''DOES NOT'' have to follow canon. It will still be considered fanon, even if it doesn't follow canon. 10:07, July 30, 2010 (UTC) groan* You can change things. It's your creation. Do what you want with it! It's not like it's canon! Hell, I could make a GT fic and pretend the Majin Buu Saga never happened, and it wouldn't be a alternate universe fic. It is your fic, do what you want with it, don't follow canon if you don't want to. 10:16, July 30, 2010 (UTC) Wow, you just proved my point even more. It's Fanon, I can do whatever I want! It. Is. Not. Like. It. Is. Canon. I can change canon however much I want, and it doesn't have to be a Alternate Universe fic.... Wait a minute! By this logic, ''EVERY SINGLE FIC IS ALTERNATE UNIVERSE!'' The events in the fic never happened in canon, so by your logic, every single fic is alternate universe. I'm going to end this argument, I don't like arguing. 10:24, July 30, 2010 (UTC) Woah woah woah, I just saw the worst thing I've seen on this wiki. You made a template, a template which goes on articles that directly counterdict canon without saying they counterdict canon, and they have to correct in one month or else the story will be moved to their user pages. ''WHAT?'' Doesn't that remove the whole idea of, you know, ''FREEDOM'' the Fanon wikis aim for? 10:42, July 30, 2010 (UTC) No, I gladly accept critcism. 10:44, July 30, 2010 (UTC) What? That critcism isn't even directed towards my story! All your telling me is stuff that makes no sense. Just because it has some canon mistakes and is not a Alternate TImeline fic, doesn't mean you should complain. HZ. You could have him read this. Canon Policy. Oh look, a Canon Policy. But wait, it's on the ''HALO'' Fanon wiki, not the ''DRAGON BALL ''Fanon wiki. Call me crazy, but Dragon Ball and Halo are two different things, no? Yes. It is Halo. But it basically works for the same thing. APS O rly? Than can you have someone like say, SS Werty prove it? I know your just trying to help me, but seriously, it's not like you need a whole rule that we don't except non-canon friendly stories. I mean seriously, what. This is why Fanfiction.net is superior to all fanon wiki, they don't have some stupid rule about canon. It's to bad my access to it is limited... Ugh. 17:07, August 1, 2010 (UTC) I seriously do not think we need a fanon policy. How about you just kindly ask the fan fic writer to either fix the canon mistakes or add that the story counterdicts canon? I don't think we need a whole friggin' policy, but I do agree sometimes canon changes can get out of hand. Alright, my fic already says it's a AU (Alternate Universe) fic at the top, but I'm sure that the Trio wouldn't mind if I listed their story as AU. Actually, I have a idea: why not just make a category called "Alternate Universe" and put it on storys that have some minor canon counterdictions, and a "non-canon friendly" category for stories that get way to out of hand with it? (King Kai's Planet isn't that bad, but some counterdictions in some fics get....bleh.) 18:04, August 1, 2010 (UTC) Reply Sorry man, I don't know how to add another admin. I'm not sure if I even can because I'm only an Administrator, and I think a Buearocrat has to make that change. [[User:SSWerty| SS']][[User talk:SSWerty|'Werty ]] 02:57, August 1, 2010 (UTC) : Yeah, it's blocked me cos I don't have the rights to add someone new. [[User:SSWerty| SS']][[User talk:SSWerty|'Werty ]] 04:27, August 2, 2010 (UTC) RE: Curious Question First of all, if your just angry that you didn't become a Bureaucrat like me, forget about it. Second, an Administrator's job is to protect his/her own Wiki and make the Wiki Members happy and by rebelling to the Staff, I'm doing exactly that! If they change the skin due to the rebels, they will be forced to remove Oasis Skin and the members of this Wiki will be happy. So, I'm doing this for the welfare of the people. 16:37, October 14, 2010 (UTC) For your information, I and SonikFan112 took charge of the situation with 900. 500. when SSWerty was absent which gives us full rights to be Bureaucrat and Administrator respectively. And who are you to tell us that we should select you as a administrator? Hostile comments could get you blocked, mind you. 16:51, October 14, 2010 (UTC) I and SonikFan112 weren't Administrators when 900. 500. attacked! No, since SSWerty was absent, we had to suffer his wrath for a full 3 days! So I went to the Staff and complained that this Wiki needs more reinforcement and they made me and SSWerty a Bureaucrat.So then we chose Sonik as the next able administrator! 02:12, October 15, 2010 (UTC) Canon Hey man, I see you have some pretty strong opinions on the canon/quality of stories on this site. But I don't see anywhere that you have posted what exactly you believe is canon. I am very curious of what you view as canon, and if you could post your thoughts, I would really appreciate it. Thanks! -KidVegeta You should do a template that just says canon. Some stories are not alternate timeline/time travel. And yet they are still within the realms of possibility. -KidVegeta Well, I meant more along the lines of being listed as canon friendly, but not at/tt. -KidVegeta Thanks for making that, but I'm thinking something like this: Category:Dragon Ball Wiki Mini-Pages Category:Templates -KidVegeta You misunderstand. I have never written my stories with the intent to be canon to fanon. No, they were tediously worked on to fit into the canon of the established DB universe. As in, it could take place during the time of DB and DBZ (although mine is on a completely different planet, so there isn't even any contact until later), and not break canon that was established in those series. I highly doubt that there are any other stories that are so careful with the canon. -KidVegeta Well... it's hard to tell, when looking at a story whether or not it will be a canon story, or alternate timeline, etc... And it's nice to know which you're looking at before you start reading. My intent is to not be alternate universe, but rather take place in the canon universe. -KidVegeta RE: Edit undo Fine, re-add it. But please contact the creator before you add it to a story. What if he doesn't want it on his story? ' SonikFan ' 21:58, October 14, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for the heads up Thanks could u tell me where i went wrong. I don't have microsoft word though Okay then That's okay then and i will try. 16:56, October 15, 2010 (UTC) THANKS!! Thank u 19:39, October 15, 2010 (UTC) I don't know the right decision, and I'm not sure if either you or KidVegeta know. /All Hail Shadow! 23:44, October 15, 2010 (UTC) I know you were talking to KidVegeta. I was just adding on to the conversation. /All Hail Shadow! 23:44, October 15, 2010 (UTC) RE: Welcome message We here at the Dragon Ball Fanon Wiki '''do not care about whether or not care user follows canon or not. That shouldn't be in there, it's only one man's opinion. ' SonikFan ' 00:53, October 16, 2010 (UTC) Fine Zerg, re-add it. I don't care anymore, add your canon policy, let's be a complete clone of the Halo Fanon Wiki. ' SonikFan ' 01:02, October 16, 2010 (UTC) Bah, whatever. I'm allowing you to re-add it. Recommend it, but don't say it makes users respect you more; that's only you. None of the other users are like that. Sorry about being arrogant, it's late at night and I'm tired. ' SonikFan ' 01:08, October 16, 2010 (UTC) Also, I'm allowing you to add the Alternate template without asking the creators premission, it would be a long process if you had to. But if they revert the edit, please kindly ask them on their user page why they reverted the edit and if you can re add it. All I'm asking. ' SonikFan ' 01:12, October 16, 2010 (UTC) Thanks. Also, yeah, I was being immature two months ago; it wasn't really until the last two messages that I became mature. I aplogize for that incident. ' SonikFan ' 01:15, October 16, 2010 (UTC) Okay. Just wanted to discuss this issue; good to see we reached a compromise. ' SonikFan ' Well Trunks went to find Vegeta to get some senzu beans. Thanks for pointing that out. 11:27, October 16, 2010 (UTC) Archives I don't know how to archive! If you know it, Mr. Smarty Pants then can you do it for me? 14:07, October 16, 2010 (UTC) Hey Hey man, what's up? 02:05, October 17, 2010 (UTC) I guess pretty much of the same. 02:13, October 17, 2010 (UTC) Bureaucrat Excuse me but I'm not an Administrator. I'm an Elite-Bureaucrat, who along with Elite-Bureaucrat SSWerty are in charge of this Wiki. 13:36, October 17, 2010 (UTC) DBZ : ns Hi,Hiper Zergling,I see that you are very critical about our fan fictions.Could you check out mine Dragon Ball Z : NS? I want to see what do you think about it. 19:05, October 17, 2010 (UTC) Your story I'm sorry to say,but I don't like stories about Saiyans without Goku and other guys,same with Cala-El and Doomsday which I guess is a reference to Superman,right.So I need to tell you that I don't really like your story,except for great grammar.Sorry,but as I said,I don't like stories 'bout Saiyans who survived the death of their planet. :( 19:20, October 17, 2010 (UTC) Yeah,sorry,but I can't read a fan-fiction where there is no Goku or Vegeta :( 19:26, October 17, 2010 (UTC) Talk about being closed-minded. -KidVegeta No, no. That was directed at ragingblast. -KidVegeta Thanks :) The grammar is a big problem of mine,but what could you expect from a non-native english speaker which is 11 years old xD About the Uub,he should know it.I'll fix the part with Xorcai :) Yeah,I understand what you have to say,but I can't just jump in and change the story,'bout the grammar,I'll see what can I do. Admin I'm sure there will be some sort of consensus. We won't just pick somebody based off of edits. RE: demote I did, the user list can fuck mess up at times. Like when PTSN and SSWerty (ThaWerty) became bureaucrat and SonikFan112 (SonikFan) became admin. Ball SA}} NomadMusikBall KP}} 00:01, October 22, 2010 (UTC) Hyper Zergling, why did you give away your powers as a Administrator? Don't you want them? 00:28, October 22, 2010 (UTC) I understand. 00:34, October 22, 2010 (UTC) I did already. 00:41, October 22, 2010 (UTC) Prince Vegeta There's a point... He could come back as him. Also, there's a very small possibility he made himself a bureaucrat. Ball SA}} NomadMusikBall KP}} 11:01, October 22, 2010 (UTC) You've gotta be kidding me... Also, I went onto Sannse's talk page on her community account. She's more likely to respond there... Ball SA}} NomadMusikBall KP}} 21:46, October 22, 2010 (UTC) It's okay guys, Piccolo is never going to bother us again. oke i will oke i remove them, thanks for the information. what a stupid action of him.... Bardock. 12:36, October 22, 2010 (UTC) he gave my rollback, admin and bureaucat powers and i removed the rollback and admin powers but how can i remove my bureaucat powers? i could remove the rolback and admin but i'm not able to remove the bureaucat powers for some reason... how? Bardock. 12:40, October 22, 2010 (UTC) look at this printscreen: i could remove the admin and rollback but i can't remove the bureaucat, do you know how? Bardock. 12:43, October 22, 2010 (UTC) yes indeed.... i shall ask her on her talk page, i hope she removes them quick. anyway thanks for helping. Bardock. 15:47, October 22, 2010 (UTC) RE: Promotion to rollback I can't promote you, but I support that promotion. Go contact SSWerty about it. 01:44, October 23, 2010 (UTC) Chaiva? Your character Chavia seems a bit inappropiate that pic is to pervetered just look at it that is not kid friendly wanna find another pic or atleast let a admin know about that? 02:11, October 23, 2010 (UTC) Yeah could ya just a little cover up the bottom half some. 02:15, October 23, 2010 (UTC) Yeah thanks thats why I dont wacth those scenes of db nor do I really remember any db since its been so long since I was like 4. Yeah I totally agree as a kid I didnt think clearly I was so gulyble.I thought SSJTrunks and Goten in GT where stronger than Ultimate Gohan when I was young.I thought Gohan was stronger in GT.I thought pan was stronger than a SSJ3.I even remeber seeing SSJVegeta in GT having blue energy lol boy was I stupid. Picture It seems fine. The pic isn't that explict. Did you draw it? 12:45, October 23, 2010 (UTC) Dragon Ball USW I'll be writing how Frieza got there and why later because I don't want to give out any spoilers... sorry. KamehamehaSaiyan 19:12, October 24, 2010 (UTC) RE RE:Vandal I just wanted to make sure. Also please don't talk 2 him, all it does is encourage him no matter what you say in the end, your doing exactly what he wants and entertaining him. Believe me I have a lot of experience with vandals so just do your best to ignore him. Just my best advise, take it or leave it. 02:38, October 28, 2010 (UTC) LOSER FUCKER PW Did you edit my story? 02:55, October 28, 2010 (UTC) Nvm, VegetaTLSS told me how you undid some vandilism. Thank you for fixing it, but who did this? I hear it keeps happening. 03:02, October 28, 2010 (UTC) Your fanon I read your fanon, and I must say, it is good. I like the ideas you have put up, and the characters seem interesting. My only complaint is the lack of character development. The plot so far is good, but I felt that for me to really worry what would happen, some more character development is needed. I wasn't too saddened or shocked when Ocra was murdered, nor was I when Chaiva and the other Saiyans were killed, so that's something that needs to be worked on. But, other than that, it's an excellent read! [[User:SSWerty|''' SS']][[User talk:SSWerty|'Werty ]] 07:30, October 28, 2010 (UTC) DBZ: AR Hi, HyperZergling. I just started a fan-fiction called Dragon Ball Z: AR. The first two paragraphs are PTSN's (he let me use them) and the third is mine. Sooo, what do you think :) 16:33, October 28, 2010 (UTC) Ok :) RE: PTSN 1. Yes, I did. 2. No, he's not back. I just didn't check the box that said he couldn't edit his own talk page. 19:23, October 28, 2010 (UTC) Hey man i REALLY have to know how dyd you get vegeta to say your word PLEASE TELL ME 17:56, October 29, 2010 (UTC) NCF HyperZergling, I wanna talk 'bout NCF a little. First, you are posting NCF to every "NCF" fan-fiction without asking, and then you say that only Administrator can remove it? That's not nice at first and a little abuse of power. Second, what if the user wants for his fanon to be NCF, you can't put the template then. That's everything I wanted to say. Sorry if this offend you. 12:56, October 30, 2010 (UTC) That is Ok, but you can't actually say that only Aadministrators can remove the template. Also, what if user wants for example Goten being older than Gohan. He can make fanons as he wants. btw, SuperSJs can have only pwr lvl of 1 million if their base is 100 or higher. The fanon is made so anyone can make their stories or alternate the DB Universe. I can make an article where Goku never existed and where Vegeta was in his place. Also, ask shenron and whoops, a SSJ :P Hyper, due to our not intensions to say that we're wrong, I would like to close this conversation. Reason? I don't want a fight with ya or any other user. :) Thanks for adding the categories and the whole this article is the property of hughdo thing. I owe you one! :) That was very nice of you. Hughdo 22:13, November 1, 2010 (UTC) Chaiva It's alright if you don't want to, but I remember Saiyan's having hair straight up (Pure-Blooded only.) By the looks of it, Chaiva has hair that goes down. I recommend that you fix it (note: '''I recommend, not your choice.)... ...And lulz. I'm almost as tall than a 17 yr. old (I'm '98.) (I'm 154.9 cm. (at least)) Ball SA}} NomadMusikBall KP}} Alt. Account 02:00, November 9, 2010 (UTC) hi uh it says you edited my creation dragon ball su what do u change? thx thank you and im having trouble signing up when i sign up i do every thing but it says i cant sign up? thx but i dont no how to add sign is this how ? 19:22, November 13, 2010 (UTC) never mind i said "thanks i dont know how to sign my signature is this how" and i found out and asked a staff ZZ Excuse Mr. Hyper Zerling, but you did not have permission to put a Template on the ZZ article. ' Goku Return's ' 21:21, November 13, 2010 (UTC) Goku return's It doesn't matter though. I was about to do it myself........ 21:24, November 13, 2010 (UTC) Sorry, forgive me about that. ' Goku Return's ' 21:25, November 13, 2010 (UTC) I am trying Hyper i am trying my best to please you. Also what do you about think about my new fan ficton Dragonball UP. 11:35, November 20, 2010 (UTC) Super Breath Hyper Zergling, why do you want the Super Breath page to be deleted? Give me a reason and I'll delete it. AR Thanks for feedback. HZ. It was sure long time since I asked this xD. Anyways, I gm well aware of my problem, trough I'm going tm fix it soon (currently working on Aw, actually a sequel where bardock will play a major role). Anyways, the pwr lvl part was made by ptsn. I can't now, I'm on mob and being punished, so no comp. Wow, "please". You reallx get annoyed when something doesn't fits, rait? I guess that feeling made the NCF. I'll fix it when I can. RE:UP Thanks for pointing that out,i only said that the gravity was 50X because Samalk is only six. 15:52, November 24, 2010 (UTC) Infinite Potential I've noticed that you read and and criticize a lot of fanfics on here. if you ever get a chance, could you try to read over my fanfiction, Infinite Potential? I'm not too far into it, but I'd like to be informed of any inconsistencies and/or other problems. And, before you say anything, yes, some of the characters are overpowered. However, the only character who is actually stronger than Vegito is Tao, and that's explained. None of the other characters even come close to him. And, lastly, before you point out the obvious inconsistency of Tao being killed by Buu's extinction attack and/or the planet burst, there is a reason for that. I simply haven't written it yet. Thanks! Destructivedisk I wasn't assuming that you had read it; I understood that your comments on the blog were general. However, I still would like to hear your thoughts once you get a chance to read over it. No rush though. Destructivedisk That's an excellent point. I suppose that the explanation would be that Tao was not accustomed to his power yet, and thus failed to realize that he oculd easily jump up there, which I believe I'll go and add in. However, from this point forward, if such a situation occurs, I will have him jump. I merely failed to realize that. As far as Mr. Buu goes, I believe I'm going to have him show up after the fight is concluded for something of a comedic ending. Android 18 simply has no way to reach Tao, which I will clarify in forthcoming chapters. Honestly, I just forgot about both of them. On a side note, if you had to give it a rating, what do you think you would give it? Destructivedisk That's an excellent score, coming from you, at least. Any other problems you saw or parts of the story which you found distasteful? Destructivedisk Re: New Administrator I am glad that you aren't mad at my choice. I think you and KidVegeta would both be great at the job, but we are only selecting one at this point in time. Thanks for understanding. [[User:SSWerty|''' SS']][[User talk:SSWerty|'Werty ''']] 00:35, December 1, 2010 (UTC) RE; Can you do that, I'm busy right now. <<-Raging Blast->> 21:07, December 3, 2010 (UTC) Ren For Dragonball AC you poster a message saying its Ren. Is that good? 20:28, December 4, 2010 (UTC) Help me out. Please. About my character anthropomorphic Oozaru (Saiyan / Saiyajin). I'm desperate for ideas If you got any ideas help me out then.11:28, December 11, 2010 (UTC)RFyle11 Proper name? I can't think of a proper name.... RFyle11 18:55, December 11, 2010 (UTC)